Milk is normally delivered to the point of purchase either in plastic containers (bottles) or in plastic bags. Plastic bottles have recently been delivered to wholesale outlets in pallet quantities by using unique bottles and corrugated layer pads. The bottles and pads have been designed to support the weight of the bottles in a stack for delivery. Up to this point, bagged milk has only been able to be shipped in large quantities using metal dollies or shelves that can support the entire product weight. These shelving units are generally bulky and do not collapse well. In addition, the bagged milk tends to display poorly with the individual bags leaning off the shelves and looking disheveled.